BRIAN ET JUSTIN : CE QUI NE SE VOIT PAS ENTRE LES SCENES
by pavarotti62
Summary: une fiction composé de plusieurs OS sympa, sur ce qui aurait pu se passer entre les scènes… ce qu'on ne voit pas, les pensées, les gestes des personnages. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews. JE SUSI NUL POUR LES RESUMES


Avant tout laissez-moi me présenter, je suis nouveau sur le site, du moins pour Queer as Folk, je me suis mis à regarder cette série et je dois dire que je suis vraiment emballer, et j'ai une légère préférence pour le couple Briantin ! (réunion de Brian et Justin). Donc voilà, je me suis mis en tête de faire une fiction composé de plusieurs OS sympa, sur ce qui aurait pu se passer entre les scènes… ce qu'on ne voit pas, les pensées, les gestes des personnages. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews.

_**Chapitre 1 : comment tu fais Brian, tu es anti adhésif ou quoi ? Les merdes glissent toujours sur toi !**_

Ce type me faisait passer pour le pire des salauds, pas que je n'en sois pas un mais pas au point d'harceler un gars sexuellement, pourtant c'est ce que Kip venait de faire, et me voilà entrain de demander à Mélanie de m'aider à me défaire de cette histoire, je venais de me faire virer de mon job logique puisque j'étais accusé et pour la notoriété de l'entreprise ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Si j'avais pu penser une seule seconde que ce coup d'un soir me mènera à ma perte, je n'aurai même pas baisé avec lui. En plus ce n'était pas le coup du siècle et je m'y connais. Comment j'allais m'en sortir ? c'est à ce moment-là qu'est entré Mickael les bras chargé de bouffes pour au moins quinze alors que nous n'étions que deux, je lui fit part de mes projets, ou plutôt il tomba sur la liste des choses à faire pour réduire mes dépenses, comme je ne voulais pas en parler, il mis fin au sujet et nous partîmes avec nos guitare s'éclater dans un bar, ça a fini vers quatre du matin avec la pire gueule de bois au matin. Justin était là et Mélanie venait d'arriver pour préparer le dossier de la défense, Justin me fit boire son remède anti gueule de bois, Lindsay venait de débarquer avec Gus, super, je pourrais être seul pour cuver, s'il vous _plait….._

PDV JUSTIN :

J'étais accouder au bar avec Debbie, Vic, Mickael, et Ted, nous discutions de Emmet et de sa nouvelle folie, devenir Hétéro… De toute la bande c'est le mec le plus gay que je connaisse. Rien que ses gestes sont explicites. Bref nous discutions calmement quand il est entré dans le bar et s'est installé au comptoir, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le reconnaitre, ce type, cette ordure qui accusait Brian, mon Brian, il fallait faire quelque chose. Je me levais et c'est là que l'idée me vint en tête. J'avais de quoi aider mon homme.

Bonjour, on se connait non ? fis-je

Non, ok, fit Kip

Si je me souviens je t'ai vu au Babylone.

Je ne me souviens pas de toi, fit -il en buvant son verre et en quittant le bar.

Je me levais et le suivit….

PDV BRIAN :

Je pris mon manteau et mes clefs pour me rendre au Woodies, j'y retrouvais Ted, Mickey et Debbie, je fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Justin, je me retourne vers Ted, ce mec ne parlais pas beaucoup mais il avait ses yeux partout.

Ted, tu as vu Justin ? fis-je

Oui il était là il y a cinq minutes au bar, il discutait avec un type répondit Ted.

Je le connais ? fis-je

Pour toutes réponses Ted leva les épaules, s'il avait fait un peu plus attention, il aura reconnu ce type qui avait accusé Brian.

Il est parti dans l'arrière-cour répondit Debbie.

Brian sorti donc dans l'idée de le retrouver, il s'arrêta au coin de la rue et écouta la voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles, un son doux et mélodieux, la voix de Justin l'avait toujours enchantée.

Tu t'accroches fit la voix

Oui, quand j'ai une proie je ne lâche pas facilement.

Alors on se connait ?

Oui on a une connaissance en commun, Brian Kinney…

Brian tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

Tu l'as baisé aussi ? demanda alors la voix.

Brian, non, je ne craque pas pour ce connard, et puis ce n'est pas mon genre. répondit Justin,

Oh, et c'est quoi ton genre répondit la voix,

Toi au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Justin.

Kip, je m'appelle Kip

Et bien Kip ! si on s'amusait un peu… répondit Justin en plaquant Kip contre le mur

T'es un chaud toi dis donc. fit Kip…

Brian s'était retourné plus dans l'angle pour avoir une meilleure vue, c'est là qu'il vit Justin, le pantalon sur les chevilles en train de se faire sucer. Brian cru d'abord à un cauchemar, comment pouvait-il faire cela, penser ces choses qu'il avait dit à ce type, celui-là même qui lui briser sa carrière, Justin ne pouvait pas être ce genre de type. Il voulut s'interposer jusqu'à ce que Justin se remette à parler..

Par contre fais vite par ce que j'ai cours demain, ma mère n'aime pas que je rentre tard. fit Justin.

Cours ? tu vis encore chez ta mère. Demanda alors Kip

Oui je n'ai que dix-sept ans, où tu veux que je dorme.

Mais comment tu as fait pour rentrer en boite ?

Ben des faux papiers, bon tu continues oui fit Justin en repoussant Kip vers sa queue…

Si mon père savait que je suis là. fit Justin en rigolant, il tenait sa victoire…

Ton père est contre ? demanda Skip.

La dernière fois il a envoyé en type en prison pour un an. pour détournement de mineur. Fit Justin.

Brian commençait à comprendre….

Il ne le fera pas. fit Kip en relevant la tête.

Sauf si je lui dis fit Justin.

Mais tu ne le feras pas ? demanda Kip.

Non, je ne le ferai pas…fit Justin

Brian s'était adossé au mur, Justin faisait cela pour lui, il ne comprenant plus rien, le sentiment qui l'envahissait ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il ressentait d'habitude….c'est là que Justin frappa une dernière fois laissa complètement Brian sous le charme.

Je ne le ferai pas à une condition….tu vas faire ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas aller en taule.

Quoi ? mais t'es qui au juste… paniqua Kip

Peu importe qui je suis, mais plutôt qui je défends. tu retires ta plainte envers Brian. tu as vraiment cru que je détestait vraiment Brian.. répondit Justin

Quoi, tu m'a piégé.. fit Kip.

Oui mon cher, écoute moi bien, personne ne touche à Brian, en tout cas pas tant que je serai là. j'aime Brian à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer, alors prend ton téléphone et appelle les flics pour retirer ta plainte…. ALLEZ BOUGE TOI ! cria Justin.

Espèce d'ordure. fit Kip en prenant son téléphone

Une dernière chose, tu ne l'approche plus jamais.. ou je te jure que je me ferai une joie de t'envoyer en prison, et là tu pourras avoir peur pour tes fesses…tu as jusque demain matin pour retirer ta plainte…. A midi si ce n'est pas fait je file au commissariat. Salut connard….fit Justin avant de retourner à l'intérieur du bar comme si de rien n'était…

Brian qui avait assisté à toute la scène, retourna dans le bar avant que Justin ne revienne et s'installa au côté de Mickey. Il se mit à discuter comme si de rien n'était, puis regarda celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie entrer avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il s'en approcha et le pris par la taille.

Bonsoir Sunshine. Fit Brian.

Mr Kinney, fit Justin en souriant.

On va au loft, je voudrais passer un peu de temps au lit avec toi, avant d'aller au babylone fit Brian.

Humm, une envie ? demanda Justin.

Possible, on y va. fit Brian en prenant Justin par la main pour l'emmener dehors.

Finalement ce soir-là, ils n'allèrent pas en boite, mais firent l'amour toute la nuit, Brian voulais remercier Justin à sa façon, sans lui avouer bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.., le lendemain, Mel et Brian attendait dans la salle de réunion pour la médiation qui n'eut pas lui bien sûr.. Kip ayant retiré sa plainte. Le soir ils allèrent fêter ca au Babylone… Brian et Justin dansant ensemble

Tu as perdu ta chemise, fit Brian

Et toi tu as bien failli perdre la tienne répondit Justin.

Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'est rétracter, fit Brian

Ça restera un mystère, répondit Justin

Il faut que je sois plus vigilant sur mes choix de partenaire fit Brian

Tu as de la chance, demain je vais avoir dix-huit ans, répondit Justin.

L'un comme l'autre savait toute la portée de cette phrase. A une journée près, personne n'aurait pu sauver les fesses de Brian.

Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire demanda Brian.

TOI ! juste toi… on rentre…. Demanda Justin.

Ce soir, Brian ne pouvait rien lui refusait, il le voulait, il voulait lui faire plaisir…et lui redire merci encore et encore…à la façon de Brian Kinney… au lit.

Fin.


End file.
